Nightmare
by DelightfulChild
Summary: Even the Delightful Children from down the Lane get nightmares,and when they have a particularly terrifying one,they go to the only one they know that might comfort them,Father


DCFDTL:Greetings readers. Our friend Katie has written another story about us,we are very flattered by this action,and hope you enjoy it. If not...We will come to your house with the Really Really Incredibly Destructive machine and give you a stern talking story is about us! How could you not enjoy it? It is Delightful :) Like us ^^ And If any of you annoying knd operatives are reading this,dont flame it,or we'll just smash your house in with the Really Incredibly Destructive machine and not even bother talking to you. Read and Review please too :) :) :) :) :)

It was nightime,though not even the moon was out,only the faint starlight granting the children sight in the darkness,  
>But it was still hard to see even inches infront of their faces. The wind blew,its icy fingers seeming to pass right into the small frames of the five children,making them all shiver as they walked in unison and in a group formation through the dark alleyway. It seemed to streach on forever,making the children grow increasingly fearful,their light blue eyes darting about,they swore they could see eyes looming in the blackness,presences watching their every move.<p>

They all flinched visibly at the slightest sounds. Suddenly the children found themselves face to face with a cracking brick wall.  
>Another gust of wind making them collectively shiver,their heartbeats quickened as they heard footsteps. Figures emerged from the looming blackness of the alley. The five children all turned around slowly,their blood starting to run cold. A few forms of children had emerged from the shadows,their body shapes were familiar,<br>though their was something horribly wrong with them. They seemed to be composed of shadows themselves,with only their eyes distinguishable from their shadowy forms,which were a sinister blood red color,and gleamed with malicious intent.

One shadow wearing sunglasses over its bloodred eyes stepped closer. "Hello Delightful Deviants"The shadow hissed demonically,said children had begun backing away fearfully,only to hit the nightmarish figure hissed in satisfaction at seeing his victims trapped. The other shadowy figures advanced forward holding jumpropes with various point objects stuck through them,the shadowy figures hissed,and began lashing the jumpropes at the five terrifed children backed against the wall,the ropes binding them even closer together.  
>The thumbtacks and blades that were stuck through the jumpropes digging into their skin,drawing blood,as they tightened around them,ripping through their clothes,blue suits and white and blue sailor suits to be exact. The five trapped children tried to scream,but to their further horror,no sound came was running down their arms and legs as the bonds grew the children could do was watch in terror.<p>

One larger shadow made a cruel joke "Looks like you guys have reached a DEAD end"Before the brick wall crumbled away behind the bound children,  
>causing them to fall backwards into a frigid couldnt move,freezing water beggining to fill their nostrils as they sunk into the waters murky dephts,black invading their vision...<p>

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane awoke with a start,their hearts pounding like they'd burst out of their ribcages at any second.  
>Then with without warning,they all began sobbing hysterically with fear,scared out of their wits from the slowed down their loud sobs afterawhile,but tears continued to roll down their cheeks,They all whimpered loudly,and climbed out of their rather large bed. The Delightful Children had on footy pjs, they thought them as rather childish,but they were pretty comfortable as well. David,Lenny,and Bruce wore light blue ones,while Ogie and Ashely wore soft pink ones.<br>They quickly left their bedroom,still quite scared,and walked down the dark hallway of the mansion in group formation,heading to the room of the one person that might give them comfort,even if he did scare them at times,Father.

The Delightful Children approached his bedroom door,their small frames trembling,but not from fear of him this time. They opened the door,and then the Delightful Children walked was asleep in his bed,the room itself was fancy,like the rest of the mansion,only everything in it was fireproof,lest father accidentaly set himself on fire while he was asleep and set the bed on fire. The frightened Delightful Children approached his bed,then each extended a hand,shaking Father lightly,  
>trying to wake him up. After a few seconds Father cracked one golden yellow eye open sleepily,then sat up in his bed."What?"Father snapped in annoyance,then his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see the Delightful Children standing at his bedside. Anger grew inside him at being woken up at such a late hour."Delightful Children!What have I told you about-"Father said,raising his voice,then stopped in mid sentence when he noticed that the Delightful Children were trembling,and he hadnt even started yelling yet,a closer look and he noticed silent tears running down their who had darker skin,wasnt wearing his helmet,he normally took it off when he slept,he had tears running down his cheeks too. Father squinted one gold eye, It seemed his Delightful Children had been scared pretty badly,they were all looking at Father,their light blue eyes held a fearful light,He frowned,then said in a softer tone,"Whats wrong my Delightful Children?"<br>The Delightful Children whimpered lightly. "W-we had a n-n-nightmare Father"They whimpered weakly in unison,tears still running down their faces. Father frowned,then felt that somewhere deep inside him,that his fatherly instincts were kicking in. He sighed,motioning for the Delightful Children to come sit beside him on the bed. The five tearfull children looked suprised for a moment,but quickly climbed up onto the bed,sitting down beside Father,their small frames trembling.

"Now my Delightful Children,you need to remember,nightmares arent real,they can't hurt you in real life"Father said. "But it was so r-real F-father"The Delightful Children whimpered fearfully. Father frowned,then moved over on the bed some,pulling Bruce,the smallest delightful child,up onto his lap,the others quickly sat down around Father,close to they could still be in group formation somewhat.  
>Bruce looked up at Father with teary light blue eyes,a frightened frown on the small boys patted Bruce's head gently.<br>"Well my Delightful Children,even if it were real,I wouldnt let it hurt you"He assured them in a soft voice.  
>The Delightful Children looked a bit comforted by this statement,but still looked pretty upset and scared.<br>Father frowned,wracking his brains to think of something to calm them down,running a hand lightly through Bruces blonde hair as he thought,gentle attention that the boy silently,but gratefully accepted,his trembling had gone down slightly,while the others continued to tremble as much as they had when they had came into the golden yellow eyes brightened slightly as he got an idea,he sighed,then began to sing in a soft,but warm and comforting tone of voice.

"Nothings gonna harm you,not while im gonna harm you,my delightful children,not while I'm around"He sang. The Delightful Children looked up at father,their light blue eyes wide with mostly suprise,Father had never sang to them,but they didnt protest,wanting him to continue singing,as he had a very nice singing voice,they scooted a bit closer to him,waiting for him to continue.

"Demons are prowling everywhere,nowadays,I'll send them howling,I dont care,I got ways,No ones gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna can desert you,Not to worry,whistle,I'll be there."The Delightful Children had begun to stop trembling,their eyes un-widening as they slowly began to calm down,listening attentively to Father sing.<br>"Demons'll charm you with a smile,for awhile,But in time..Nothing can harm you,Not while I'm around.."  
>Father smiled lightly at his Delightful Children,who had calmed down a great deal since he began singing,<br>all of them looking up at him.  
>"Not to worry,Not to worry.I can do it,put me to it,show me something I can overcome,not to worry,<br>Delightful Children"Father sang,blinking his golden yellow eyes once,and pausing briefly as he felt a slight pressure on both of his shoulders,Ashley and Ogie were leaning against him lightly,  
>looking up at Father calmly with their light blue eyes,quite relaxed,He sighed,then continued singing.<br>"Being close and being clever,Ain't like being true.I dont need to,I would never hide a thing from you,  
>Like some..."Father heard five soft yawns from the children around him,The Delightful Children were clearly becoming sleepy,his intent all along of course,Bruce was leaning up against his chest now,<br>the small blonde haired boy struggling to keep his eyes open,the others were as well.

"No one's gonna hurt you,no one's gonna dare,others can desert you,Not to worry,whistle,  
>I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile,for awhile but in time..."Father sang,his voice soft.<br>He saw the Delightful Children lose their battle against sleepiness,their eyes all closing.  
>"Nothings can harm you,Not while I'm around..."Father sang,finishing the song. He heard the calm breathing of the Delightful Children,who had fallen into a peaceful was asleep in his lap,Ashley and Ogie asleep against his shoulders,And Lenny and David were asleep leaning up against the pillow that had been propped up against the headboard of the bed.<p>

Father chuckled softly to himself,a small smile appearing on the silhoutted figures face,  
>bright yellow eyes shining patted each of the sleeping Delightful Childrens heads gently.<br>"Pleasant dreams,my Delightful Children..."

The End :)


End file.
